1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to tool apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved tool restraint apparatus wherein the same is arranged for mounting a tether line relative to a tool to prevent its inadvertent loss and misplacement.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of tools, particularly in an automotive environment, provides situations where individuals misplace or drop tools through an associated engine compartment or about the vehicle effecting their retrieval cumbersome and awkward. While various elastomeric devices have been utilized in automotive environments, the use of a support structure to secure a tool has heretofore not been provided. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,900,204 to Summers sets forth a spider web-shaped cargo restraint device for mounting above a pickup truck bed.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,908,522 to Glave sets forth a trunk lid latch formed of elastomeric straps to secure a trunk lid when positioning devices within a trunk, and such is further exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,946 to Miener.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,102 to Smith sets forth a tie-down connector for releasably securing an elastomeric cord relative to a bicycle framework for mounting various components thereon.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved tool restraint apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.